


A Different Timeline

by jj2850



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Childhood Friends, F/M, Isekai, Own original story, another world - Freeform, strong female lead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj2850/pseuds/jj2850
Summary: A girl comes home from university. She wakes up and finds herself in a different timeline of her life. Now burdened with twin childhood friends, how will she keep up with their antics.





	A Different Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just an experiment

1.

It seems pathetic that the last thing I remember from the pounding headache was a collage of memories I didn’t even know I had. The night before I went to sleep, I was living my normal adult life. Twenty-two and had to move back home from university is more of a curse than anything else. In this case, I don’t really have a choice. I plan on moving out once I land a job after my medical program ends. 

But once my head hit the pillowcase, I would be somewhere else. No one told me that this world was not my own. I’m still myself no doubt, but things are different. The timeline is different. 

The shrill sound of the alarm from my phone jolted me awake. I didn’t want to get up, it’s as if I was frozen in place. It took all my effort to lift my hand to look at my phone, I scrolled through instagram and noticed pictures I don’t remember posting before. The caption said “I get to see Doofus 1 & 2 tomorrow”. The picture was of me and two males on either side of me, they looked similar; identical with the same crooked smile and dimples on their face. 

Weird. 

I thought while swinging my legs from my bed and headed straight to the bathroom. The reflection on the mirror was no different from what I thought I looked. My face was still the same. Almond eyes, round lips, nose with a septum piercing and a nice chin. I grabbed my chin without thinking and sat on the toilet, continuously scrolling on my feed. 

Morning poops are the best. Emptying my bowels before a hefty breakfast wins. I start humming the Evangelion theme song while scrolling through twitter and notifications from my mentions popped up. 

“Yay, Fatso is back!! Better cook me something good!”

Raising an eyebrow I clicked on his profile and saw that it’s one of the twins I saw on my instagram. 

Ember Kaneshiro. 22. Call her daddy. 

The picture on his profile was of him sticking his tongue out while holding up the piece sign. He had his tongue and septum pierced. The expression on his face was playful and mischievous as if he did something wrong. 

His feed was pretty normal with the dank meme retweets and all,  
but a tweet between him and someone else stood out. I clicked on the other person’s profile and a guy identical to Ember popped up. 

Aspen Kaneshiro. Gamer. 22. 

His profile picture was completely different from his brother’s. A straight face, no smile but you could still see the dimples on his face. He showed off his sharp jawline with his hand on his chin as if he was in deep thought. 

The door slammed open interrupting my train of thought. A tall boy with dark hair and a septum piercing looked at me with wide eyes and smirked. 

“It’s been awhile fatso, you’ve stunk up the place.” he said while pinching his nose.

I didn’t have time to react to anything. My panties were bunched up on the bathroom floor and my hands were holding onto my phone. In this situation, I’m caught taking a shit in the comfort of my own home only to be disturbed by a male who’s apparently my childhood friend that I have no recollection of whatsoever. I need to throw him off. But the best way to throw someone off is to not react at all. 

“You gonna stand there or you’re gonna watch me wipe my ass?” I said cooly. 

His face turned into a frown of confusion and slammed the door shut. I sighed in relief as I finished my business and headed straight to the shower. 

I let the water run on my body as if it could wash away what just happened moments ago. Nevertheless, this crazy weird dream should just stay as a dream. Siblings! That’s right I had younger siblings. 

I slid the curtains open and realized I didn’t take my towel with me. I could just call my sister to hand me one. 

I stuck my head out the door and yelled for her to give me a towel. The water from my body created a massive puddle on the floor. 

“JEWELS!! I NEED A FREAKING TOWEL THE FLOOR IS WET NOW!!” 

The bathroom door opened and a masculine arm held out a towel in front of me. I quickly grabbed it and put it around my body. I opened the door wider and it revealed the other twin, Aspen. His face was nonchalant and his other hand was holding a Nintendo Switch. 

“You’re too fucking loud” he muttered under his breath. 

“Hmm, interesting.” I said smirking. I reached up to my tiptoes, cupping a hand on his ear.   
“Do you want me to whisper instead?” 

He froze, his face blushed scarlet as I pushed him out of the way. I opened the door to my sister’s room to see her sleeping with someone on the bed. Overprotectiveness and confusion wafted over me. I pulled away the blankets and saw that the other person was a girl her age. 

“What the heck .” She said grogily. 

The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

“Who are you?” I demanded, still in my towel. 

Ember stood out the doorway amused.   
“Relax Steen, she’s my younger sister Crystal. Did you really forget all of us? Wow, I’m offended” He held his heart feigning hurt in a playful tone. 

I glared at him and headed to my room across the hall. 

“Why would I need to remember someone irrelevant like you” I said softly closing the door to my bedroom. 

A glimpse of sadness resonated on his face and disappeared in a millisecond. I sighed and sat on my bed, I felt someone shift under me. 

“That wasn’t very nice you know.” A voice came from behind me. 

I turned around and Aspen was focused on his game unfazed. Concentration was clearly shown on his face but the tone of his voice was dismal and serious. 

My eye twitched. Why is the other idiot here?   
I yanked him by the ear and tossed him out of the room. 

I quickly changed and fixed my face. I headed out the door to finally confront these two idiots that somehow has been in my life the entire time. This timeline is definitely the death of me. Hmm, it is pretty exciting. Two boys?! Who’s known me for my whole life time? This can’t be bad at all. 

I laughed to myself and an unattractive chortle came out of me. 

“What are you laughing about porky?” I turned and saw Ember giving me a curious look. “You haven’t been acting yourself at all ever since you came back. “ 

“Hmm? Really? I don’t know I’ve been my true self this entire time.”

He cornered me against the wall in a kabedon like in all those animes, mangas, and dramas. 

“Who are you? You’re yourself but at the same time not at all. You would’ve been very flustered and blushing like crazy by now.” 

I couldn’t hide my smile at all. I touched his face with my finger, tracing his sharp jawline. 

“Let’s just say I gained a little confidence.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you have questions or concerns :-)


End file.
